


A Safe Place, Far From Home

by periferal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, General Gay Slytherins, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy Scare, Queer Draco Malfoy, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Blaise Zabini, female oc - Freeform, how do you tag for that, the one who has the pregnancy scare is the trans guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slytherins aren't really a group of snooty racist purebloods. Really, they're the very queer, very gay, very trans abused children of Death Eaters and other terrible people, seeking a place for their own.<br/>Severus Snape is entirely to blame for this.<br/>NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE. I WILL ADD TO IT WHEN I HAVE TIME AND/OR INSPIRATION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco I

**Author's Note:**

> These will not be in chronological order. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, and this is a pretty good thing.

No one actually gives a fuck about things like blood purity here- it takes you very little time to figure this out.

The vision of Slytherin house your father gave you is very different from the reality. Or well, reality now. It must have been as he described it when he was in school, though the older students say it’s been like this since they were first years, years after Uncle Severus started at Hogwarts as Head of House.

Physically it’s the same, in the dungeons, with a lot of green, charmed windows showing the lake. The common room is filled with books, the dorms technically divided by gender. There are lanterns hung in the dorms themselves, which are secondarily divided by grade, the older students sleeping farther underground.

What’s missing is the sort of purity that Lucius said would be there, a house supposedly populated by children of Death Eaters, and children of Death Eaters only. There are many of your peers there, children you’ve known since you were too small to mount a broom, but they aren’t like you remember, proper little idiots who you hated hanging out with because they seemed like mini versions of their parents.

Instead what you find is a group of kids ranging from your age to seventh years just sort of- hanging out. Not having petty squabbles or miniature power plays like the ones you’ve been forced to watch since you could sit up at the formal dinner table at Malfoy Manor. These people are just hanging out, enjoying each other’s company.

There’s a notice board with various papers stuck to it, along with “This Week’s Password: Mjolnir” in green lettering, which you glance at for only a moment before Blaise Zabini pushes through the crowd and says “HEY DRACO IS HERE YOU DIDN’T GET LOST” at high volume, pulling you into a massive hug. You return it, this is the first time you’ve been hugged in nearly a year, since Uncle Severus’ visit to Malfoy Manor.

One of the prefects, a tall ambiguously gendered freckled person with red and silver hair laughs, before beginning the process of herding you, and the other first years, into your dorms to show you what it looks like, to show you where you’re sleeping.

You grin to yourself, when Blaise lets you go. You’re home. You’re not sure how you know this, but you do, and it only took the hat screaming SLYTHERIN loud enough to burst your eardrums and a meal that was, unfortunately, very much like your meals at home, to figure this out. The people milling about are very different from the people you met at first in the great hall, ones whose company filled you with dread at the idea of spending the next seven years with them.

It seems that you and Uncle Severus aren’t the only ones with a tendency to wear masks in public, in this case sometimes literally. The prefect who is showing you your rooms was a very pinched red haired boy in the Great Hall, but whatever illusion spell they wore has been removed, and the same seems to have happened with a lot of the other older students.

That night, as you get ready for sleep, Blaise tells you, “you know, Pansy’s going to show me how to wear dresses,” and grins at you.

You grin back and pull the curtains around you, falling asleep much quicker than you ever did at home.

 

 


	2. Draco II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random scene from potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny update to try and get my feet back under me with this story. I'm sorry it took so long to add stuff my muse is kind of an ass, yo.

“Hey, Draco?” Blaise says. You’re in double potions with the Gryffindors. “Is that Harry Potter?”

You nod, focusing very intently on your cauldron. You weren’t surprised that Potter rejected you, considering how you were acting, but it still hurts. It still really fucking hurts.

“Hey,” Blaise says. They’re your partner, so you can’t just avoid them by moving. “I can tell you have a giant thing for him.”

“He’s a Gryffindor, Blaise,” you say, and they laugh. “So?”

Granger is staring at the two of you, frowning. You glare at her back. You’re not so much upset that she’s a muggleborn (which honestly doesn’t matter at all, to you, because you want absolutely zero to do with your parents ideologies) and more upset that she keeps doing better than you, even though she never seems to  _ try _ at anything. 

“Hey, Draco, we need to add the monkshood, now,” Blaise says, snapping you out of whatever you’d been thinking about. “Come on, Professor Snape favors us but not by  _ that _ much.”

You go back to your cauldron. Stupid Potter and his stupid Gryffindor friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has prompts, TELL ME. TELL ME. PLZ. 
> 
> Cause I need more ideas. Seriously.


	3. Severus I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first in (many) chapters that respond to the following prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: because there is no sex-ed class in Hogwarts, Severus Snape not only gives sex ed class, but he gives a very comprehensive sex and gender lecture at the beginning of the year, each year. he also has additional material on how to safely do chest-binding charms, etc. his personal library is full of queer reference material for his students, that you would never find in a school library (most of it muggle-published). heck, if there isn't a potion already for HRT, he has invented it. just write a chapter on Snape being the queer parental unit, wellspring of all queer knowledge for Slytherins._

Two months into Severus’ first year at Slytherin house, a panicked fifth year bursts into his office around two in the morning. His name is Yve and he remembers him from his advanced potions class, long hair never tied back and always getting into his work. He has his hair up, and obviously is missing a few glamours because Severus realizes this student must be transgender. Has he had no one to ask for help on that? Strange.

“Mr Leblanc, do you have a reason for coming into my office at this hour?” he asks. For the first year, he is the dungeon bat to the Slytherins, too. He assumes he’s the only one in the house wearing a mask, or at least that if he wasn’t he’d notice.

The boy is crying. “I,” he says, “I’ve been vomiting a lot,” he says. The next thing he says is too badly garbled by his sobs for Severus to hear clearly.

“I’m sorry, Yve, you must speak clearer for me to be able to understand you,” he says, much more gently. He notices, and looks at him, surprised. He realizes this is the first time that Yve has looked at him in the face this entire encounter.

“I,” he says, taking in a shuddering breath, “I think I might be pregnant, and I don’t know why, really. We only did it once, too, before he started going with Bryce. I don’t- I don’t know,” he says. “I don’t know who else to tell. No one knows that I have the wrong bits except him, and the sorting hat, who called my real name which was really nice of it but now I don’t know, I don’t know.”

Severus stands, “I know a spell to check, would you like if I tried it on you?” he asks, and he nods. He points his wand at Yve and goes through the incantation, deliberately pronouncing it in such a way to make it easily replicable if necessary. His wand emits a blue light, “You’re not pregnant,” he says, “but... my apologies but you are aware that it is possible to become pregnant any time individuals with the appropriate bits have sex, yes?” he asks.

Not that there was a sex ed course in his days at Hogwarts but he’d assumed his students, especially his older students, would be much better informed about it.

“No,” he says, looking down, “I didn’t know. No one told me.”

“That is something I will need to fix, then,” Severus says. “Will you be alright?” he asks, and he nods.

“Thank you sir,” he says. “And for continuing to think I’m a guy.

He turns to leave, and Severus says, “Mr. Leblanc, if you, or any other transgender student in my house, need any help, I will do my best.”

The boy nods, and leaves, shutting the door behind himself.

Severus sinks into his seat and makes a mental note to continue looking into that safe binding charm he had begun years ago in his sixth year.


	4. Severus II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some students come to ask for some advice.

“This is a set of muggle papers- the words cannot change, the pictures do not move,” Severus explains, placing the binders on his desk. Two students, a tall, dark skinned sixth year with short, dyed blue hair and a short, pale third year with hair to their shoulders are looking at him nervously. 

The third year is a half-blood, to Severus’ memory, and the sixth year has presumably had three years of muggle studies by this point, and so they both nod. “Were there no wizarding texts?” the third year asks. 

Severus shakes his head. Technically, he’s lying, there are some wizarding texts that talk about the sort of thing they asked about, but they mostly seem to terrifyingly inaccurate fiction about metamorphmagi, and Severus is not in the business of recommending smut, especially not bad smut, with his students. “What names would you like me to use for you two?” Severus asks, and the two students look at each other. 

“I’m Zed,” the blue haired sixth year says. “Do you think I can sleep in the boy’s dorm?”

“I’m Ajax,” the third year says. “do you think Hogwarts would let me sleep in the girl’s dorm? I don’t know if the charm would stop me or not.”

Severus looks at his two students. “I promise, Hogwarts and the sorting hat often know us better than any list. Do not worry.”

Ajax smiles nervously, and the two students leave his office, Zed carrying the ringbinders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm going to ask for more prompts because I've run out of ideas again.  
> Because my muse is bad at this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, just to show that this thing isn't dead.

It’s a bad combination of a potion gone slightly wrong and exhaustion that causes Blaise’s glamour to fail. It’s only for a few moments, but it still fails, and for a moment there is an almost sort of girl-looking person, who isn’t really a girl but it’s easier to look like that than a boy, in the place of the boy the Gryffindors expect to see. 

It takes only a few seconds and some hasty wand movements on the part of Draco and Severus for the glamour to go back up again, but the whispers have already started, the Gryffindors starved of gossip or something. 

There’s a meeting in the Slytherin common room later that day, after the end of classes, between Blaise and Draco and Pansy, an attempt at figuring out damage control. “We could always blame it on the Weasley twins,” Draco suggests. “Depends on what you want, Blaise.” 

“What I  _ want _ is to ask Crabbe and Goyle to pummel various people into the ground,” Blaise says. She has her glamour up still, even though they’re back in dungeons. “But what I think would be best is to just-- not make a big deal of it.” She shrugs. “People are confused enough as it is about my gender.”

“Alright,” Draco says. “That makes sense.”

Blaise hugs him. “Thank you for helping Severus with the glamours,” she says. “That was nice of you.”

“No problem,” Draco replies. Some of her hair is in his mouth. “Some of your hair is in my mouth,” he says, spitting. 

Blaise doubles over in laughter.

“You’re ridiculous,” she says. 

Draco’s grinning. Pansy rolls her eyes. “I’m going to go call off the cavalry,” she says, and walks in the direction of where Crabbe and Goyle are playing two-person Exploding Snap. 


End file.
